


free

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dildos, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, being watched, putting on a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Jellal does not understand his worth. Gray is more than willing to show him.





	free

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a month ago and without Kaat probably never would have posted it (I genuinely forgot that I wrote a whole-ass thing smh).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Gray's thighs pressed against his side was a pleasant weight, a burning warmth, and he knew that he was safe here, in this bed; in these arms. 

His lead tipped back against the pillows, granting Gray a better access to his exposed skin. Jellal still wore his shirt, as he often did, not being able to succumb to the vulnerability of nudity, no matter how much he trusted Gray. And he did trust him, completely in fact, so when Gray's hands found his wrists, bound them in ice, all that fell from Jellal was a soft whimper, his eyes widening. He struggled for a moment, his instinct to fight the chains too strong, and for a second he's a small child again, alone in the dark, searching for a place to call home. But then Gray's hands cup his face, their foreheads touched, and Jellal is reminded that 'home' isn't always a place; it can be a person, too.

"Shh... It's me, love. Jellal, look at me. This is us, me and you, together. Nothing else." Their lips meet, languid, and one of Gray's hands moves from Jellal's face, searching. And when his body jolts over Jellal, the blue haired man knows that his lover had found what he was looking for.

"Shit..." The word was a rumble low in Gray's chest breathed upon Jellal's lips, and it was hypnotic, a symphony of bliss that Jellal's ears would never tire of.

He could picture it, the deep purple dildo stretching Gray out, filling him up, and that image enough was enough to make Jellal's head swim. Gray's hips rolled, eyes screwed tightly shut, and there's a rose to his usually pale cheeks, a wetness at the end of his generous lashes that Jellal wanted to wipe away.

For a brief moment, the darkness peaked, threatened to consume him, but this was a different kind of helplessness, one that he would give himself to willingly as long as those noises kept spilling from Gray's puffy lips. The ice was familiar, and yet so far removed from what he remembered as a child that Jellal let his skin sink into it, become one with it. His hands were numb, and it was a concern, but Jellal no longer feared pain, and Gray would never do anything to hurt him, loved him too much. Jellal trusted that love, even if he did not deserve it.

His senses were overwhelmed with Gray, with the freshness of his aftershave mixed with sweat, with the ice that bound him, and the cross necklace that dangled from Gray's chest onto Jellal's, another source of cool between their scorching bodies. Not being able to touch Gray was a curse, to some extent, but still Jellal was grateful for it; his hands were dirty, tarnished with sin. He could not touch the artwork of Gray's skin with something so muddied.

And yet Gray's voice had raised in volume, deep grunts cresting into needy whines, and his hips were cantering, erection rubbing raw on Jellal's stomach. Jellal can feel his own need swelling in his boxers, but he gulped it down, pushed it to the back of his mind, focused fully on Gray.

Hair stuck to Gray's forehead, and there was saliva dripping from the corner of his lips as his forehead creased in pleasure. The hand which moved the dildo sped up, Gray's hips following the rhythm brokenly, and now all that Jellal could hear was desperate sighs of his name. His heart beat at that, quickly and unashamed, because he was needed. He was enough.

Gray went rigid, jaw tense, and he was beautiful, so much so that Jellal let his eyes close, simply allowed himself to listen to Gray's breath slowing, and feel the sticky warmth which spread where Gray had finished between them.

And then the ice was gone, and Jellal was engulfed in Gray's arms, hair petted and smoothed, lips captured by the man he loved.

"You're so good, love. Amazing, in fact." Gray muttered, and Jellal laughed, awkward.

"I didn't do anything, Gray." His eyes did not meet Gray's, and the younger man's brow furrowed, bottom lip pulled roughly between his teeth. His words seemed planned, careful.

"Jellal, just your face, and body, and smell, is enough to drive me crazy. But just then, the way you were looking at me... I could have cum before I even got that dick in me from that alone. You don't seem to understand your impact on me. Your worth."

Jellal cleared his throat, but the lump remained, and his vision had been blurred with emotion. Gray kissed his eyelids, placed his hand over Jellal's heart.

"I love you." He whispered, and then Jellal was crying, real and heavy tears that he could not control, did not know how to. Gray did not say those words often, but when he did he meant them, each syllable torn from a part of himself that he did not open often. Jellal was laid vulnerable, bound; Gray was returning the favour.

They were equal, and in love. Jellal had never experienced that before, and it was too much, and yet not enough. His soul yearned for it. Jellal crashed their lips together, muttering a cacophony of 'I love yous' on any part of Gray's skin that he could reach. They lay there for an hour more, basking in each other, and the sensation of being wanted; of being free.


End file.
